The Six Wives of King Cid: Rinoa Heartilly
by SKnight8046
Summary: King Cid has decided to marry the beautiful Rinoa Heartilly. However she hides her past dealings with Seifer Almasy and her true love for one of Cid's courtiers. Can Rinoa avoid the beheading block?


Wife No. 5: Rinoa Heartilly

The King's spirits were down; memories of his beloved Edea kept haunting him. It had been five years since she died but his love for her was still strong. His frail son Edward was his only comfort and even though his setup marriage with Brahne of Alexandria was meant to bring a smile back to his now wrinkled and dog like face, he was now even more miserable and disappointed with his life. The swift divorce had left him saddened. Cid was sitting in a golden chair in Balamb Garden's dancehall, watching a dance drift past, his groom Squall pouring him the occasional goblet of wine. "Same old; same old; Mr. Leonhart. I grow weary of this life. No-one in the whole world could match the beauty and grace that Edea possessed." Cid said wearily to Squall.

"Yes, your Majesty." Squall replied and poured the king more wine. Soon a young lady entered the hall. She was of moderate height, slim build and porcelain beauty. She had medium length, black hair which was worn straight and was wearing a short white dance dress which exposed her legs. Cid looked up from his wine and saw her, she was the very image of perfection, his old heart started to beat quickly again. He had fallen in love, again. He signalled Squall who was also transfixed by her. "Squall, dance with that young lady. Find out more about her." He ordered with a smile on his face. Squall bowed and joined the dance. The girl was standing in the middle of the floor, looking around for an eligible partner with whom she could dance with. She saw Squall and seemed to skip towards him. "Hello, good sir, would you care for a dance?" the girl said beaming with happiness.

"Whatever." Squall replied. She frowned at him and pulled him to an open space on the floor. Then she took his arms and placed them on her waist and over her exposed shoulder. The musicians played a tune with Edward miming playing a lute. Squall and the girl started to waltz to the music, behind his frown, he was actually enjoying himself. "What's your name, sir?" the girl enquired.

"Leonhart." Squall replied gruffly.

"I meant your first name."

"Squall."

"Hello Squall, my name's Rinoa." The girl said pleasantly with a smile.

Rinoa. The name itself made hearts race, men fall in love and blood rain. Rinoa was an incredibly skilled dancer, her white pointed shoes never missing a step. Squall held Rinoa close as stars fell from the heavens. The music stopped and the King applauded. "He wishes to meet you, my lady. Come." Rinoa felt excitement in her breast, the king wanted to meet her. She was the cousin of the old Queen Tifa who lost her head due to false accusations and her inability to produce a healthy son. Her family name was marred by that tragic event but it seemed that the great house of Heartilly was to rise again. She bowed before Cid and addressed him as formally as she could, despite her overwhelming excitement.

"Rise, my dear." Cid smiled at her, she made him feel young again. He was 42 years old now, but this angel made him feel 18 again.

"Thank you, your majesty." Rinoa replied out of breath. The King requested that Rinoa join him at a feast, he even offered her the chair that former queens occupied. She declined this offer but he insisted and she submitted. Their feast was long and joyous, with men talking about current affairs of state, but Cid was not interested. His only interest was the beautiful lady dining next to him. She ate with a rare sophistication which both Cid and Squall couldn't help but admire. At the end of the feast he requested only one thing. "Lady Rinoa, I would appreciate it most graciously if you would come riding with me tomorrow." Rinoa did not know what to say. She pondered her options carefully while Squall eyed her somewhat envious that the king was asking this of her. Rinoa decided to accept the king's request and left Balamb feeling excited for what tomorrow would bring.

The next day, Rinoa awoke from her small bed; she poked her feet out of the sheets and stood up barefoot. She dressed herself rather than calling a maid. She met Cid wearing a vey elegant sky blue gown. They at first rode with a party, but Cid soon took another path through some hills. They were alone and they raced each other and joked almost like friends. It was 6:00 pm before they returned to the castle on foot. The guards were worried about the king as he had been away for so long. He took Rinoa to his throne room and summoned the nobles. "Ladies and Gentlemen, please I have an announcement and a proposal to make." He called and then knelt before a startled Rinoa. "Will you, Lady Rinoa Heartilly take me to be your husband?" he asked her proudly. The girl didn't know what to say, she had only known the king for a day and he was asking her to marry him. Again Rinoa considered her options carefully, she did not love Cid but she dreaded to think of what would happen if she refused. Her main ambition was to avoid the headman's axe at all costs; she feared beheading more than anything. She then thought of the King's happiness, if she refused this widower, then he would slip ever deeper into his depression. She couldn't do that. Then she thought of her own happiness. If she married the king then she would live in a castle and live out her wildest dreams. But she did not love the king. Then she thought of her family. This was too great an opportunity for them and she couldn't let them down. She had made up her mind. "Yes, Your Majesty." Rinoa whispered. Cid beamed with happiness, he stood up and embraced his new fiancé. Squall just looked down and pretended to applaud with the crowd, Rinoa looked at him strangely, she felt regret in her heart.

Two months passed and the day of the royal wedding loomed. Rinoa tried on the wedding dress Queen Tifa had worn, 24 years ago. She felt a little uncomfortable wearing the dress as her unfortunate predecessor and as Tifa was quite a lot taller than her, the dress didn't quite fit. She then tried a new dress that had been made especially for her. It fit perfectly, the fabric felt sensuous and the floral patterns were like a dream of paradise. She felt like a queen already but first, she had to marry Cid. In the Sector 5 Cathedral, Grand Maester Mika stood before the King and those were rich and powerful enough to attend the royal wedding. The bride had not yet arrived and the king was feeling anxious. He knew that AVALANCHE was at large in the city and if they kidnapped Rinoa then they could demand anything in ransom. He could lose his throne and then what of Edward; he'd be executed by a group of motley rebels. Soon enough, Rinoa arrived. The wedding bells chimed for her, a grand wedding theme played. It was strange that Cid permitted a Yevon wedding but as Rinoa was a Yevonite, he left his prejudice aside so that he could marry this lady happily. It was a long wedding and very little happened but Rinoa took the vows and swore by them. That night, Rinoa went to the royal bedchamber in Balamb palace to prepare herself for her first night with the king. The King arrived an hour later, he had organised a special celebration for the next day, but he had rushed to his bedchamber early as he couldn't wait any longer. He was wearing a red and gold lined bed gown as he entered the chamber. The bed was large and veiled; the silhouette of a woman could be just seen behind the veils. The King walked around the bed and found Rinoa lying on the bed naked. He got into bed and then the night unfolded.

The next day, Rinoa was to meet Lady Yuna, her new stepdaughter. Yuna was largely unimpressed with Rinoa since she was about 8 years her junior. "Hello, my Lady. My name's Rinoa." Rinoa said while giving a graceful curtsy. Yuna looked straight at her without giving a bow.

"You are my new stepmother, then. How old are you?" Yuna asked sternly.

"I'm 16, my lady." Rinoa replied politely.

"I am 24. I have a stepmother who is younger than me." Yuna said dissapointedly. Rinoa looked a little worried, "She hates me." Rinoa thought to herself. Her meeting with Lady Yuna had left Rinoa saddened all day; the King's daughter clearly resented her. She was beginning to regret this marriage, the king was nice and living in the palace was fun but she felt she was lacking something. These thoughts troubled the young queen for a few days; she slept alone for a few nights. The king, fearing for his wife's happiness decided to send Squall Leonhart to visit Rinoa and cheer her up. He felt this was a good choice because they had danced previously and Rinoa seemed to enjoy Squall's company. Squall knocked on the door of Rinoa's room, she took a while to answer, but she was a pleasurable sight to see. "Mr. Leonhart, isn't it. This is an honour." Rinoa smiled as she spoke.

"Your majesty, the king has instructed me to raise your spirits. He is worried that you may be feeling disheartened." Squall said in a formal way, Rinoa's smile turned into a beautiful grin.

"So, it's a work thing, right?" Rinoa asked

"It is your majesty. I am only following my orders from the king." Squall replied.

"Hmmhmm, and you came. Please sit down; you look like you'll fall over." Rinoa said graciously while getting Squall a chair. Squall felt odd, "She's so different to any other noble, so light-hearted." He thought to himself. Rinoa sat herself down; she was wearing a light blue dress that fit her slender body perfectly. "So, what do you propose to do?" the queen asked, still smiling.

"Erm, what do you enjoy doing, your majesty?" Squall's cheeks turned red.

"Dancing, I love to dance with a handsome man." Rinoa answered.

"Humph, I guess you're out of luck." Squall gruffly replied.

"Maybe not. A dance, good sir?" Rinoa asked and held out her arm.

"Forgive me your majesty, I must decline." He said.

"Oh, the king sent you to cheer me up, right?" Rinoa asked him.

"Yes, your majesty." Squall answered.

"Then by declining my offer you are in fact disobeying the king's orders." Rinoa smiled, she was intelligent and charming enough to win even Squall over.

"But…" Squall began.

"No buts, dance with me." Rinoa commanded. Squall submitted, he put his hands on Rinoa's waist and shoulder and the pair started dancing. Rinoa showed off her skill yet again and found that Squall was in fact a great dancer too. "Wow, you have skill Mr. Leonhart." Rinoa happily said to him. The couple danced way into the night until they both collapsed tired. "That was fun, wasn't it Squall?" Rinoa asked him.

"I guess it was." He answered trying not to smile, he liked this girl, but he could never have her.

"It's really cold in here." Rinoa pointed out, Squall felt her skin, and she was soft yet cold. He placed his arm around her and then kissed Rinoa. She was shocked, she ordered Squall to leave immediately. He followed Rinoa's command without question, she knew that if the king found out about that then both her and Squall would lose their heads. She slept on that kiss, trying to block Squall out of her mind, but she lay awake, thinking only of him.

Rinoa awoke early the next morning. She had hardly slept and her heart was still fluttering after that kiss. She had been in a previous relationship which had ended sourly since her lover bedded her when she was only 14. However, this feeling in her bosom was foreign to her. "Could this be…love?" she thought. She had felt like she was flying during her kiss with Squall, but now she felt like she was burning without him. Rinoa didn't know whether or not her newfound love for Squall was good or bad. Sure, she felt good with him around, but as Queen she could never have a relationship with the man. Such an act would place her neck on the chopping block for sure. She blocked the thought out of her mind as one of her ladies in waiting entered. "Good morning, Your Majesty. I'm Lady Tilmitt. The king made me your lady in waiting and confidant. He's sorry that he can't be with you but since King is planning a way to defend our country from the Rozzaria. The lady said quite excitedly.

"Oh, please, that's fine. What's your name?" Rinoa said understandingly.

"Selphie, your majesty." Selphie answered startled that queen was so informal. Rinoa giggled slightly.

"Then Selphie, we must get to know each other better. I may be a queen, but I'm still a young girl." Rinoa said graciously. She changed her clothes from her bed-gown to her blue dress. The two ladies walked down the promenades with each other and told each other everything. Selphie was wearing a yellow dress and her hair was light in hue and brown in colour. It was short too like its owner. Although Rinoa herself was petit as well, she was a full head and shoulders higher than Selphie. Their walk was stopped when Rinoa met someone she had hoped to avoid. Squall. "Maybe we should head back." Rinoa said as her smile disappeared from her face.

"What's wrong my lady?" Selphie asked concerned. Rinoa turned and ran back inside the castle. Selphie glared at Squall for a minute and then her glare turned into a smile. She followed her queen back inside the castle. Rinoa encountered the king in her chamber, the sight of him startled her. "My lord, I didn't expect to see you here." Rinoa said out of breath.

"Is something wrong, my love?" The king asked her with concern. He felt guilty about leaving Rinoa alone for so long.

"No, my lord, nothing." Rinoa said defensiely.

"Alright, I'm not going to neglect you tonight my darling." The king said with definite care in his voice.

"Thank you, my lord. I have felt quite lonely." Rinoa said sadly. She was thinking of her true love.

That night had left Rinoa still feeling empty. Months past and Rinoa received the occasional gift from the king. Every week, it'd be a new dress or necklace and even a dog, which she named Angelo. But she lacked the one thing she really wanted, which was Squall. Meanwhile Lady Tilmitt had been talking to Squall on the matter of his feelings for the Queen. He craved her as she craved him but he knew that they could never be together. However, one night, Selphie went to the Queen's quarters and made a daring proposition. "My lady; you are still unhappy?" Selphie said in a friendly tone.

"Yes, there's somebody I would like to see but I know in my heart that I can't." Rinoa cried both distressfully and longingly.

"Do you mean , madam?" Selphie asked. Rinoa's heart stopped. How could Selphie know about her feelings for Squall?

"How do you know about him?" Rinoa asked forcefully.

"I've seen the way you react to his presence. You don't hide your feelings well." Selphie told her.

"Keep your voice down. If the king were to hear of this…" Rinoa stopped as she considered the consequences.

"Please, Squall as been through just as pain as you have. He loves you and you love him. I know you do. I've arranged for Squall to come to my bedchamber tonight. All you have to do is go, there aren't any guards about so don't worry." Selphie had this all planned out perfectly. Rinoa decided to go, as if an unknown force beckoned her to do so. She walked along the dark corridors of the castle with only a candle to light her way. She found Selphie's bedchamber and slowly turned the handle to open the oak door. In there she found Squall with his top off, sitting on Selphie's bed waiting for the beautiful girl whom he loved. Rinoa walked slowly towards the bed; again she felt some kind of force attracting her to Squall. Squall gently removed Rinoa's gown and caressed her pale shoulders. Soon both of them had totally removed their clothes and both of them fell into Selphie's comfortable bed. Squall had never bedded a woman, not to mention one of Rinoa's beauty but he felt so much joy with her in his arms. As for Rinoa, she had bedded two men before and despite Squall's inexperience, she had never had sex with better. Rinoa had learned one thing in her experience with men, how not to become pregnant during intercourse. If she were to keep the head that she cherished then that skill was vital. Their sexual episode continued until dusk when the guards were beginning to wake. Rinoa quickly returned to her chamber, while Squall got changed into his service uniform. It was a black suit with blue shoulder pads. Both of them composed themselves well for the next day, Rinoa seemed so much happier after her night with Squall. Over the passing weeks, the king took Rinoa all over Archadia. She met many wonderful people and even dined at Nalbina. There she participated in another dance. The king decided to dance with her for their first time, his age though had rusted his skills somewhat. Inevitably the king had to rest while Rinoa was still able to dance. "I'm sorry my dear. I must rest. Dance with Squall if you so wish." The king wheezed. Rinoa's heart froze, he didn't know, did he? Their dance was joyful though they tried to act normal. Afterwards, Lady Yuna showed up and spoke with her father. "Your Majesty, I have concerns concerning my new step-mother." She said respectfully to her father.

"Ah, what is it, daughter?" he asked her.

"Isn't she a bit young to be queen?" the princess said.

"Nonsense, age only weakens the heart. Rinoa has a strong heart like you." Cid answered jovially.

"But don't you think she's a little frivolous?" Yuna then asked.

"What do you mean?" the king sounded puzzled by his daughter's question, and slightly unnerved.

"I mean you allow her to enjoy the company of other men. She's a very attractive but also very easily pleased by men. I'm not saying that she'll be unfaithful, just that you should keep a closer eye on her father." Yuna told her father.

"Enough Yuna! If I hear one more word said against the queen then I'll have you locked away in the Nalbina Dungeons until you learn respect." The king snapped.

"Yes father, but my daughter Jayne would make a better queen she would." Yuna said apologetically and critically. She left as Rinoa sat by the king, giving her a stern look as she passed.

"It seems I've missed the Lady Yuna." Rinoa said quite disappointedly.

"Yes, she was implying that you were some common whore. That you commit adultery against me." The king said while laughing the words off. Rinoa however looked shocked as her conscience kicked in. She was not a common whore but a sad woman in love.

"That is folly Your Majesty." Rinoa said as she regained her composure.

"Yes it is. My ex-wife died because of similar accusations. I don't want the same fate to befall you, my dear Rinoa." Cid said unknowing of his wife's behaviour.

"Well my lord, I'm doing all I can to avoid the headsman's axe." Rinoa said with a little fear.

"Good, my dear. The thought of your lovely head falling…into that basket. The thought of…your blood staining the axe and the thought of your flesh rotting away…is unbearable." The king began to cry. He remembered what happened to Tifa and the revolting sight of her severed head on a spike. If Rinoa's secret was discovered, would these memories sustain the life of his bride or would they send her to her untimely and gruesome death. He remained faithful in his young wife, for the sake of his tattered heart. He went to visit Marlene that night; her growth both physically and intellectually stunned the king. While he was out, Lady Tilmitt had organised another meeting between Squall and Rinoa. Again they shared a night of passion, this time in the King's bed. Morning came and Squall had already left. Rinoa woke up feeling happy and proceeded to change for the journey to Timber. It was here that she bonded with some of the local children. Two orphans by the names of Zone and Watts. They're fathers were rebels who had been executed by the king for their treason. They had witnessed the executions of their fathers and it had left a mark of hatred behind, in their hearts against the king. However, Rinoa's kind words managed to sway their hearts against revenge. Her journey across Arachadia continued on, ending with her official coronation in Rabanastre, the city which housed the greatest force of rebels in Archadia. The coronation ceremony was a grand affair, with children celebrating in the street and wrestling each other to catch a glimpse of their King and his young Queen. There were men of all races there to celebrate the coronation of the new Queen Rinoa: Bangaa's, Seeq's, Moogles, Nu Mou and many was well received by many due to her kindness and her display of intelligence. Her sexual encounters with Squall continued throughout the next few months. Selphie covered their tracks well, as a romanticist and Rinoa's friend; she couldn't let her get caught. Then there came rumours of King Margrace amassing an army in Rozzaria. Rozzarian invasion would crush Arachadia, this caused King Kramer to spend less time with Rinoa and allowed her relationship with Squall to grow, however he was sent away to attend to the King's dwindling health. Rinoa's heart began to break without him near; she even wrote him a long letter describing her pain. Before his return, an old face from the past returned.

A guard entered Rinoa's chamber, "Your majesty, Mr. Seifer Almasy to see you, My Lady." The guard informed her. This was bad. Rinoa felt it in her bones; she let him enter her bedchamber and angrily dismissed the guard. "Rinoa, long time no see, naked." Seifer said in a dislikeable voice.

"Will you keep your voice down? What do you want?" Rinoa was panicking while she asked these questions.

"Simmer down Princess. Jeez, is that any way to welcome an old friend?" Seifer snickered.

"Don't call me that ever that again! And answer my question!" Rinoa commanded with increasing anger. Seifer merely sneered and picked the letter she had written to Squall.

"What's this then?" He read the letter quietly to himself; Rinoa tried to take it from him but he merely pushed her to the ground. "Ah, Rinoa may have got married but she's still my girl. Is your companion in adultery nice, Princess?" he asked sadistically.

"Get off that! You know nothing of me! Give me the letter!" she yelled in tears. Seifer merely chuckled.

"Maybe I should give this to the king? I'm sure the reward would be great for turning you over to the executioner." Seifer sounded more and cruel with each word.

"You wouldn't."

"Try me; oh I do remember your little phobia. You have such a fine head, Rinoa. I'd love to see it on a spike."

"No!" Rinoa held her head protectively in her hands. She couldn't bear the thought of losing it.

"Allow me to stay and I'll tell the king nothing of this." Seifer said with seriousness. Rinoa had to think. Could she trust Seifer? Would he turn her over to the king even if she did what he said? Was he bluffing?

"Right, I'll let you stay. But you must never speak to the king, ever!" Rinoa said forcefully. "Is that understood?"

"My, my, you have grown up, haven't you?" he merely said.

"Is that understood?" she shouted. She was trembling in both anger and fear.

"Yes, your majesty." He bowed before her as Selphie entered the room.

"Then leave my room at once, sir." Rinoa pointed towards the door. He left pssing Selphie a dirty look.

"Are you alright, Your Majesty?" Selphie said with concern for her queen and friend.

"Yes I'm fine." Rina replied. "I wish to be alone Selphie."

That night, Rinoa slept alone and afraid of what the future had in store. Squall's disappearance from her life was one pain, but now Seifer had resurfaced and was threatening to ruin her life. She couldn't see a way out of this mess; the only escape was death on the chopping block. She did not wish that, she continued to consider other options throughout the night. The next morning she woke up, but her nerves were out of control. Priests often offered to aid her but she refused, as one confession would cost her life. Meanwhile, Seifer had wormed his way into the employ of the king as a knight and groom. That night, he got himself drunk in the tavern with his colleagues and started a chain of events that would lead to the end of this story. "Hey bartender! One more for the road, eh?" Seifer asked in a drunken state.

"Mr. Almasy, you've had enough drink already." A fellow guard said sternly.

"No, no. I'll drink until I forget all about that promiscuous whore." He continued to blabber.

"What promiscuous whore?" the soldier asked.

"Queen Rinoa, of course. Did you know that I slept with her? I could give you accurate details of her actions." He laughed drunkenly. The soldier did not believe him. Drunken men talk absolute nonsense. Seifer was kicked out of the tavern and was made to sleep in the stables. The next day the king found a strange letter on his desk. He picked it up and read it carefully:

Your Majesty, It grieves me to inform you that your wife and queen, Lady Rinoa Heartilly has been participating in sexual relationships with other men in your kingdom. If you want proof of this, then you must search her apartment and the apartment of her lady in waiting. As for her punishment, she must be taken and beheaded immediately.

Yours respectfully

Seifer Almasy_._

The king merely dismissed this as a traitorous lie spread to cause his faith in Rinoa to waver. He sent his men to arrest him immediately. He was easily subdued due to his hangover. They took him directly to Nalbina Dungeon where he was thrown into the care of Daguza, a Seeq warden and torturer. Daguza was blue on his pig like hide except for his chest which was cream coloured and he had small fangs pointing out of his mouth. He had two minions called Gwitch and Galeedo, both brutal and ugly Seeqs, Gwitch was almost identical to Daguza except that he had exposed ears, while Galeedo was orange coloured. Daguza raised his spiked club and hit Seifer square in the face. The man screamed in agony but this was just the warm up. All three Seeqs started to pummel him with fists, bone clubs and wood. They were brutal yet careful not to kill Seifer. "Stop this, I'll tell you everything I know, please!" he begged. Gwitch punched him again. "Tell us who you are working for!" Daguza spat out almost incoherently. It was hard to tell what Seeq's were saying, as a pig-like race they squeaked and spat their words out through their snouts. "I don't know what you're talking about!" this merited a strike from Galeedo's wooden log. His face was battered almost beyond recognition. Then a man entered to stop the carnage, it was Judge Zargabaath, of the 12th fleet in the Western Armada.

"If you are not working for insurgents, then why malign Queen Rinoa? I take it you know the consequences of treason." Zargabaath asked calmly while pacing.

"It is Rinoa who has committed treason, my lord. I'm doing this out of servitude to the king." Seifer told him. Zargabaath signalled to Gwitch who pulled out one of Seifer's fingernails, he screamed in pain.

"What did the Queen do?" Zargabaath asked.

"She slept with other men besides the King. She's always been like that. She even slept with me when we were young." Seifer said in agony.

"Sergeant!" Zargabaath shouted. A soldier promptly arrived to receive the Judge's order. "You are to search the queen's chambers for evidence of misconduct." The soldier nodded and exited quickly to complete his duties. "I think that's enough questions for now Daguza." Zaragbaath said while the wardens reluctantly retreated back into the shadows.

Rinoa was at her balcony, enjoying the sensation of the wind, gently caressing her face. Then soldiers barged into her room, 10 of them in armour. "What are you doing here? Get out of my room, this instant!" Rinoa ordered.

"I'm sorry, My Lady but by order of the king I must search the premises." The sergeant said to her.

"Why? What reason does he have to search my room?" Rinoa was panicking for she knew the reason in her heart. The soldiers were searching every nook and cranny of her room, leaving no stone unturned. The room very quickly became a mess until one soldier found something in Rinoa's chest of drawers. It was a letter, it read:

Dear Squall Leonhart

So many months have passed since I last saw you or spoke to you. Time has treated my heart cruelly; my smiles have turned to tears and my warmth to rain. I know that your job, tending to the king's dwindling health is of vital importance but please show me some attention soon. I feel like I'm dying without you near. We do have a chance together. You're all I want.

Please.

Love from Rinoa Heartilly

Rinoa attempted to take the letter and burn it but the soldiers overpowered the girl. "Lady Rinoa, Queen of Archadia. I'm arresting you on charges of treason and adultery against King Cid Kramer. You will be taken to Nalbina Dungeon where you will face trial." The sergeant said before Rinoa's arms were restrained. She was crying as she knew what lay ahead. An hour later she arrived at Nalbina Fortress under an armed guard. She was taken to the dungeons where she was placed in a not very luxurious cell. The stench of sweat and blood hung in the air from the wardens beating up the prisoners before their executions. Back in the castle, Squall had been arrested by the soldiers and was being taken to Nalbina. He was placed in a separate area to Rinoa to stop them from mingling. When questioned, Squall and Rinoa attempted to cover for each other and Squall implicated Selphie, who was then arrested and questioned by Judge Zargabaath. Seifer was tortured for more information and backed up Selphie's truthful account of Rinoa's dealings with Squall after losing his right hand. The king sentenced Squall, Seifer and Selphie to death the following week and had Judge Bergan trial Rinoa. In court, Bergan asked many questions and dismissed many of Rinoa's answers. He was a tall man wearing ornate gunmetal armour and a long black cape sporting a large red insignia of the Archadian Empire. His armour fully covered his body, not revealing a single trace of skin. "Lady Rinoa, did you have sexual encounters with Squall Leonhart and Seifer Almasy?" He asked in a gruff, yet eerily muffled voice.

"Yes I did, but my relationship with Seifer ended two years ago. Please Your Honour, hear me out." Rinoa pleaded.

"From this evidence, I have no choice, My Lady but to sentence you to death." He smiled as he said that last word. He enjoyed executions. Rinoa panicked as her sentence was read out.

"No! Please show mercy on me! It was a stupid mistake, please!" Rinoa yelled.

"Yes, a mistake you must pay for. Take her away!" Bergan shouted. Rinoa writhed out of the soldiers' grip and ran out of the courtroom. She found the room the King was holing his council in and entered in a state of anguish. "My lord, please show mercy. I knew not what I did. I'm so sorry. Please forgive me." Rinoa was out of breath and her face was like a window in a deluge. The king merely asked for the guards to take her away. "No, my lord, I don't want to die! Please don't let me die!" she begged as she was taken away. "Please!" he heard her scream from the hallway.

That night, the king sent Grand Maester Yo Mika to gauge if the queen truly deserved death. When he saw her in Nalbina Dungeon, he felt sorry for her. The beautiful young girl who had achieved things other girls could only dream of had fallen so far, so fast. "Lady Rinoa, I am here to check upon your soul and offer you an escape from being beheaded." He told her.

"Really, Grand Maester." She sounded surprised at this.

"Yes, you must confess to me that you are guilty of all of this sin. Then your soul would be purified by Yevon and then you would be allowed to live. Otherwise, you will die and will be cast into hell." He explained. Rinoa confessed everything. She was forthright and truthful because of her fear of losing her head.

"I'm counting on you, Maester." Rinoa bowed to him.

"You have such a fine head My Lady. Beautiful and intelligent. I shall do all I can to save it from the executioner." He said while smiling. She kissed his cheek before he left. An hour later he saw the king and told him, "My lord. The queen's heart is drenched in sin. She is beyond help and thinks only of herself and keeping her precious head. I am sorry." Mika told him, hiding an evil grin.

"She will be executed in two days time. Tomorrow the other traitors die. Have Seifer hung drawn and quartered. Squall and Selphie will be beheaded. And Rinoa. Also, I want Rinoa to watch her lovers die." The king ordered.

"As you wish, my lord." Mika said before leaving. As he left, Cid began to cry for his Rinoa.

At 11:00, a crowd had formed in the town square of Nalbina. The three convicts were brought out by an armed guard and Rinoa was on a balcony, forced to watch. Seifer and Selphie were panicking while Squall stayed calm. Garland the executioner grabbed Seifer and led him to the gallows. "Please, it's Rinoa who must die! I'm merely doing service for the king!" he shouted. He was stood on a stool with a rope around his neck. Garland pushed the chair over and he started to suffocate. Then when he was on the brink of death, Garland removed him from the gallows and laid him out on a wooden board. He then removed his shirt, took his large sword and quartered his chest. Seifer was in truly indescribable pain as he lost blood but eventually he died after 5 long minutes of brutal torture. Then Garland grabbed Lady Selphie and led her to the execution block. Selphie stood before the people and said "Please, don't let Rinoa die, I beg of you. She's too young and kind to be executed." She told them before kneeling and resting her neck on the wooden block. Garland killed her in one swift blow with his axe, holding her head up for the crowd and then dropping it into the basket. Squall fearlessly approached him and said "Do not let Rinoa suffer, kill her quickly and let her die with dignity." before Garland killed him. All three bodies had been removed from the square. The heads were all placed on metal spikes. Rinoa felt petrified for her own execution the following day. She begged for her life to be spared. Many revered Rinoa for her beauty and her head was the centre piece. It housed her hazel eyes that beguiled the hearts of men and her medium length, dark hair that seemed to flow in the wind. Now her beauty would fade and her flesh would rot in time. Her head would join the heads of all the other executed traitors. She couldn't handle that. Her shock at seeing the head of her beloved broke her heart and made her even more frightened for her own execution. That night, she spent her time crying in the dungeon and calling for the guards to release her. Her final night, she spent alone and afraid. And then her final day arrived.

It was a cold day, the sun hadn't yet risen and the morning Chocobo still hadn't called. Despite this; the townspeople had gathered in the square and the scaffold had been prepared. The crowd parted as Queen Rinoa headed slowly towards her death; this was a moment she had feared for her entire life. She did not wish to be beheaded because she took great pride in her appearance. The notion of her pretty head being chopped off and being held up in front of a sadistic crowd frightened her. She was a fair young creature, wearing the white dress and shoes she often wore at dances, her only real protection from the cold was a gray towel hung over her otherwise exposed shoulders. She was also wearing Squall's silver Griever chain round her royal neck; it marked the executioner's target. Usually Rinoa wore this frivolous attire during waltzes at Balamb Garden, times she felt so much joy in her young heart. But this occasion was not one she would rejoice, Maester Seymour was ushering her forward saying her soul would find solace in the Lifestream, she didn't care about that, though. She was too young to think about the afterlife; only her present life mattered to her. The guards followed her closely due her unwillingness to die. The people seemed pleased, pleased she would soon die, and pleased she would soon lose her beloved head. They shouted horrible phrases at the young girl as she passed. She finally reached the wooden steps, a tear fell off her pale cheeks, the block was stained with Squall's blood; she felt ill. Garland, the executioner grabbed her wrist with his gauntlet and led her to the block. He forced to her to kneel and she bruised her knees in the impact with the wood. Didn't matter though, the next injury would dwarf that. He removed her towel and exposed the back of her neck. Her heartbeat rose with her fear, "Please, not my head, let me keep my head!" Rinoa screamed. Her plea was met only by Garland pushing her neck down on to the wooden block, it was damp with blood. "Please, I'm too young to die; I don't want to die, please show mercy on me, please!" Rinoa begged. The people laughed, never had they seen a queen beg a commoner for mercy of all things.

"Kill the slut, Garland!" A disgusting peasant shouted.

"She deserves it, send her to her lover and chop off her head." A crone added.

"Please, I don't want to die. I'm too young. Don't chop off my head. Oh please don't chop off my head; I want to keep my head!" Rinoa shouted with all the might in her lungs. The people only laughed more.

"Save your breath, you won't be able to do so ever again in a few minutes." Another peasant shouted back in hysterics.

Garland merely reached for his axe; it was also stained with blood from the previous execution; the blood dribbled on Rinoa's slender neck. The girl's breathing skyrocketed, her adrenaline soared. Soon she would die, her lover was dead, her husband hated her, the people didn't care, her wrists were sore, her legs felt like they would freeze and her pretty head would soon fall into the dirty, smelly basket beneath her. The atmosphere was silent, Garland aimed the axe at Rinoa's exposed neck, and she cringed as her nightmares were coming true; the axe was then raised up into the sky, blade glinting with the light of the morning sun.

"I'm not ready; please I don't want to die like this." Rinoa whimpered.

The crowd fell silent with excitement. And then chop! The promiscuous queen's head fell into the basket, dropping Griever on the scaffold; the people in the front row of the crowd were sprayed with her blood. The block itself was drenched in Rinoa's crimson blood, as was the scaffold where she lay dead. It had been a heavy stroke, so much so that the axe was stuck in the block. Garland heaved the axe out of the wet, wooden block and inspected the basket. He pulled out Rinoa's head and held it up for the cheering crowd by her hair. The dark brown eye's blinked 3 times; she was still quite a beauty even in death. The expression on her pale face was one of despair, the flaps of black bloodstained skin on the bottom of her neck shook in the wind and blood was spurting out of the many severed arteries. The crowd went wild and stuck her once bright and lively head on a pike for the whole town to witness. Her headless corpse was left on the scaffold to rot; a flock of Cockatrices tore at the juicy white flesh on her legs.


End file.
